The electronic industry has vastly improved upon providing a range or degree of freedom associated with employment of wireless networks and/or devices. Wireless networks and/or devices such as, but not limited to, wireless local area networks (WLAN), Bluetooth, local area network (LAN), sub-networks (e.g., wireless mouse and personal computer), portable digital assistants (PDA's), mice, keyboards, speakers, monitors, routers, phones, cellular communication devices, wireless devices, access points, hubs, . . . facilitate functionality with mitigation of wires and accompanied restrictions. In addition to providing degree(s) of freedom, wireless devices and/or networks are advantageous to hard-wired networks and/or devices for numerous reasons.
Traditional Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) Push Service Indication/Service Loading uses the GSM Short-Message Service. Since SMS requires prior identification of the device, it prevents unsolicited push of service indicators or service loading. Further, use of SMS as a push data bearer assumes a device with a GSM radio, active service account with phone number assigned, and access by the server to the SMS-C (SMS Center) gateway. SMS is also a measured-rate service to all but the subscriber's mobile operator.
There are existing alternatives to SMS that can be used to push data to a mobile device. Existing device management solutions utilize these modalities including SMS, IrDA, Bluetooth, and HTTP. But these solutions suffer when applied to point-of-sale, point-of-service applications:                SMS requires a GSM radio and is mobile operator specific.        IrDA is line-of-sight—specific orientation of receiver is required.        IrDA often requires device setup to receive beams.        HTTP requires an active network connection to at least a WLAN. For this to be available, substantial configuration must have already occurred; security requirements for Internet connections, including firewall and NAT limitations, prevent server-activated sessions—end-user interaction most-likely required.        HTTP sessions often carry over the global Internet—discoverability and addressability of the correct local resource (e.g. this kiosk, not the one next door or one in the next county) is problematic.        Browser-based user-initiated sessions are problematic for small form-factor mobile devices.        Bluetooth range is up to 30 feet which makes it less selective for kiosk-type applications.        